Dragon of the wind An Alien!
by Cyborg8981
Summary: What would the show be like if Raimundo came later in and was an alien girl? What if she some how got engaged to chase? join me as we see for are self how this will work out! paring : main chase x fem raimundo,more to come later warning : if you don't like oc's,gender bending,chase x rai in any forms then dont read
1. Chapter 1

Cyborg: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine it is own by Christy Hui, Kids' WB ,Urusei Yatsura and others, the some plot for this story is mine  
paring : main chase x fem raimundo,more to come later  
warning : if you don't like oc's,gender bending,chase x rai in any forms then leave

"Chase Young!" a twelve year old bold boy that was the size of an eight year old said as his friends a sixteen year old girl name Kimiko long black hair tied in two pigtails and blue eyes that was small for her age and a tall seventeen year old cowboy with short blond hair that was covered by his hat and blue eyes named Clay got into a fighting steins. The man in front of them Chase Young look to be in his early twenties, tall with long spiky black hair that stop at his back, he wore armor that look to be 1500 year old but his most dominant fetcher was his gold eyes that if one was to look at them would not see eyes of a human but of a dragon. "I not here to fight omi, your master ask me to come to meet a guests that will be visiting the temple." chase said as he snapped he's fingers that caused the lion that was by his side to move forward and give the monks the letter he had revised just this morning. As clay took the letter Dojo a green dragon that was the size of gecko that was hiding inside clay's hat said "that right Master Fung said that he need help from the Heylin side when the guest arrived." Upon haring this omi yell as he pointed to chase" But the Heylin side is evil and the guest is the Dragon of the wind Why would we need them to meet!" before Dojo could explain the grown stared to shack so violently that even chase lost his footing.


	2. Ch 1 Meet raimundo

Cyborg: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine it is own by Christy Hui, Kids' WB ,Urusei Yatsura and others, the some plot for this story is mine  
paring : main chase x fem raimundo,more to come later  
warning : if you don't like oc's,gender bending,chase x rai in any forms then leave

* * *

"it look like are guest has arrived" an old monk with blue eyes ,mustache and a goatee said as he leaded them to the temple volt. omi was the first to speck out of the group "Master Fung why did you invite chase to see the new Dragon!" fung then stopped at the door and said "Because omi, the father of Dragon of the wind is here to issues a challenge for the young dragon and chase's help is need." as they entered the group saw a man the stood at least ten feet tall with a body built like a gladiator, he had dark copper skin that went will with his short dark green hair and two black horns that look like two bamboo shoots growing on the side of his head. He had on what look to be gothic armor that that looked just as terrifying as the look he was giving them. His red eyes and pearly Wight smile made him look like a mad man to the group. "So you are the five that where picket, Name's Raymond " the man said with a voice that sound like thunder as the young monks bowed then got in to a fighting stance Omi then said "honorable sir we will expat your challenge." The man gave a twisted laugh to this and said "You have it all wrong I'm not you're anoint." the young monks where confessed "I'm here sorry I'm late, I over slept!" a girls with a brazilin accent said as she came into the room the girl was as tall as a average sixteen year old boy with a body of a teen model, her skin was tended lightly as if the sun jest kissed it, short brown hair that had two horns like Raymond except gold, her eyes where a dark green that look like they belong to a bichon fries yet fitted her lovely face perfectly,she wore a light blue sun dress that fitted her nicely and hanging around her neck was a small round gold medallion. She stop at the right of Raymond "This is my lovely daughter Raimundo, isn't she the most beautiful little girl you ever seen" Raymond said proudly as his sciatica worrier nacher was now dormant to the world and replaced with a goofy fatherly man. raimundo blushed at her dad's words and yelled "Dad stop that I'm sixteen, I'm not a little kid anymore." Kimiko and clay surprised at hiring this because the girl look nothing like her father maybe her father genes were recessive. Omi rubbed his head and ask "but sir why is your daughter here and who is my…" stoping a moment at the glare kimko was giving him and quickly said "I mean, who is the appoint." Raymond then pointed to raimundo as he said "she is a dialect flower but she will be your appoint." the young monk look at raimundo in shock as she bowed and said "hey I'm rai and don't think I'm going easy on you guys!" chase then spoke "I don't plan on you wining princess." Omi was about to say that they couldn't fight her but clay beat him to it be for he say something that mite detonate her anger "it nice meeting you miss but I don't fight girls" the cowboy said in a southern ascent as he tip his hat "who said you were fighting my little girl." Raymond said as he put his arm around his daughter as he pointed to her horns. "the challenge is a game of tag, you must grab my little girl horns within ten days and you win my kid how's the dragon" omi was about to say something but stopped when he saw kimko glaring at ray "ok so what the catch " kimko said as she look ray right in the eyes. He then chuckled " you cant us any of the shan gon wu within the ten days of the challenge" the girl and cowboy where not convents because even without the shan gon wu this would seem to easy, why ten days for a game of tag and why would they need chase help to catch a girl it seem unnecessary there had to be more to it . Before anyone could say more fung said "we expat." The young monk where going to protest but stop when ray laugh and said "then it settled well meet to tomorrow at seven"

* * *

Cyborg: All right we finlly meat rai.(Fistpump)

female Raimoudo: (fricking out)WHY THE HELL AM I A GIRL AND WHY DO I HAVE HORNS!

kimiko: (laughing) Yes pay will be sweet! )

Clay: (sweatbrops) thinks (somthing like this was bowned to happen sooner or later anyways)

Omi: (confused) Girls are strange.

Chase: (puts his hands on rai shoulder) come down young monk this is only going to last tell the story is over.

Fem rai: (hugs chase) thank chase !^_^

Chase: (blushing becase rai chest is rubing agenst him)

kimiko : (Pulls out phone) *click* how Cute! i bet the Heylin siad will like this (runs)

chase/fem rai: (both blushing and chase after kimiko) Get Back here!

Cyborg: will i hope you like this! in the next chaper will learn why Raymondo and rai have horn and why the monks need ten days to catch rai.( runs after chase and rai so they dont kill kim)


	3. Chapter 3 Oh My Alien

Cyborg: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine it is own by Christy Hui, Kids' WB ,Urusei Yatsura and others, the some plot for this story is mine  
paring : main chase x fem raimundo,more to come later  
warning : if you don't like oc's,gender bending,chase x rai in any forms then leave

chase pov

"tomorrow will be interesting." Chase Thought to himself as he recalled what the young monk had learn.

/Flash back/

The young monks where quick to ask why their master excepted as there guest left the temple. I know there was more to the guests then meats the eye. "Tell me fung, are your gusts even human." My question made the monk silence as their master said, "You are right chase, are guests are not human at all, but are space oni's." This was no surprise to me if you had lived as long as I had, which is over 1500 year's thing aren't that weird anymore. kimiko was the first to speck "Space oni's, you mean like aliens." silence filled the air as their master nodded his head .Dojo then came out of his hiding place and said "aliens that news's to me if I had know I would have intrudes myself." Ever one but me gave him an odd look as he continued "you know me and Dashi meet with Space oni's over 1498 years that where dragon warrior as well, I must say they where cool guys once you got to know them" omi then yelled "wait just an hour" but was corrected by clay that it was minute not hour, omi then said "But dojo aren't there only four element dragon." then pulled out a scroll that showed the four element dragons. I then spoke "that where you're wrong young monk" this made all eyes turn to me "you see there are really eight dragons in total."

/End of flash back/

How they did not know this was surprising to me, it has been over 1498 year's seen all eight dragons where found. I remembered why we need all eight, it was all just to defat HIM! I severed even the thought of that MAN made me uneasy, even if he is sealed away like wuya he could be released just like her, No I most not think of that. To calm my nerves I went to the training grounds of my home and sparred with one of my servants, once done my thought want back to that space girl or should I say Alien. It was a surprise at first to see the young girl as one of them, but those melt like horns that were on top of her head proved that she was an Alien oni. I remembered that Leo, who was the former dragon of fire, was also the king of the oni race. He always said that the women on his plant where both things of beauty and strength also that you will never guess what they'll do next and he maybe right. the oni girl was cute, but she maybe skilled in fighting if the monk need ten days for this challenge. That also the resin that their master asked for my help. He was lucky, this challenge and the dragon had interred me so I will leaned a hand. "It also wouldn't hurt to see what that girl can do." This thought brought a small smile to my face.

* * *

Rai: So i'm not only a girl, BUT a space oni.

Cybrog: yup!

Rai: I Guess that cool..EXSEPET I'M STILL A F #KING GIRL!

Kimiko (mad) : Rai! THIS IS A KID SHOW!

Omi (confused) : But isn't this fic rated t for teens?

Kim/Rai (Fighting):HOW CARES!

Cybrog (see's jack): HOW THE HELL DID JACK GEAT IN HERE!?...(look's at a big hole in the wall)...Oh that how

Jack (Watching fight): YAEH CATFIGHT!

Chase (Annoyed): I knew it was too good to last.

Cybrog: Well i hope you like this chaper! now i better stop kim and rai before they kill themselfs (go's to stop them)


	4. Ch 3 This is jest not chase's day

Cyborg: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine it is own by Christy Hui, Kids' WB ,Urusei Yatsura and others, the some plot for this story is mine  
paring : main chase x fem raimundo,more to come later  
warning : if you don't like oc's,gender bending,chase x rai in any forms then leave

* * *

Chase pov

"that was not how I wanted to spend my morning!" I though angrily as want over what had happened. Fist I awaken at three in the morning by wuya and Hannibal who tried to attack me in my sleep! After taking care of them around four I stared to fix my home, which they just wrecked! Even with the help of my servants we didn't finish till seven, casing me to be late for the challenge! But worst of all Jack Spicer that lowly insect said that I mite need a wife! Of all people, the worm said I need a wife, if it wasn't for the fact that he made a good pawn and I was late, I would have killed him for saying that!

-/Temple/-

Rai pov

It half past seven and still no sign of that guy, but I did mange to learn a little about the humans during the wait. Kimiko the only girl of the group was from japan had shown me some of the video games they played on earth. The cowboy Clay was from taxes can carving a small cow out of wood, and the bold kid Omi was from china likes to meditating and train. I also learned that the guy that was late, chase turns out to be the monk's enemy. I couldn't stop the blush that came to my face as I though of him, even if he's their enemy he's still kind of cool looking. Then my thought went to dad and his attempts to find me a husband "If dad know I was blushing because of chase, he would tries to get me marry off to him …oh man!" this thought only made the blushing worse "Oh great grandpa Leo! am I every glad that dad is at the gate right now-." My thoughts where interrupted when I heard the words "Game over!" coming from that game boy I was holding.

Rai: (looks around) Hey where is everyone?

Chase: (grinning)they left to get some food at mc...the'll be back within ten minutes.

rai: (blushing as she relisd that she's alone with chase)

chase : (leans foreword) your face is red young one.

rai : (face geeting red at how close chase is to her) IS NOT!

Chase : (teasing) My My aren't we shy. (lean forward so the his and rai lips almost touch)

rai : (about to kiss him but...)

Kimiko: (giving away are hiding spot) just kiss arealty!

chase/Rai : (blushing madly) What the hell!

cyborg: Dammit kim! (look at readers)sorry about this ch being short and kim wrecking that moment between chase and rai,But hope you like.


End file.
